


if only in my dreams

by oneskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cemetery, Demon Sex, Demons, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Incubus Kylo Ren, Insomnia, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneskywalker/pseuds/oneskywalker
Summary: Based on this note I wrote in my phone:Dear diary,I think my sleep paralysis demon is trying to fuck me.What’s worse is, I think I want him to.Love,Rey
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107





	1. the beginning

-

Like most things in Rey’s life this happens by accident.

But it's not like the time she kept feeding that stray tabby cat who would follow her around when she would go for her morning jog, only to end up adopting her because she just wouldn’t go away.

No, she somehow summoned a sex demon and she for the life of her cannot figure out how to get rid of him.

Not that she wants to anyway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there
> 
> this fic will be my spooky season contribution to the reylo community! 
> 
> I started writing it earlier this month and have revised it so many times that I feel like it is now a completely different fic than how it started. I'm really having a lot of fun writing and taking liberties because I know nothing about demons. I've done a bit of world building in the beginning so I hope you all enjoy coming on this journey with me as our poor Rey becomes possessed by a beautiful demon. 😈


	2. the first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This man is, for lack of a better term, breathtaking. He ticks off all of her boxes. Tall? Check. Dark hair? Check. Fucking built? Double check.

Rey’s on her fourth cup of coffee, stifling a yawn behind a styrofoam cup when Rose tsks at her.

“I’m telling you Rey, you need to try these pills that my sister Paige has.” Rose taps her pen against her textbook. “Ever since she’s started taking them she sleeps like a baby.”

The dining hall they’re sat in is pretty empty for a Friday during late fall, but most people are probably off in the library or other corners of the school studying. Rey lured Rose into the dining hall under the guise of studying for their Political Science midterm, but really it's so Rey can drink copious amounts of coffee, and plus for some reason the heat is always 10 degrees warmer in here than anywhere else on campus.

“But they have free refills here,” Rey laments, gesturing to her half empty cup. “Plus, I do my best work on no sleep.”

“No one does their best work on no sleep.” Rose blanches, and sips at her own cup of hot chocolate. “They’re technically prescription but I'll steal you a couple and you just let me know how you like them, I think they’ll really help though.”

Rey sighs but nods, this is a fight she has been fighting her entire life. She has always been an insomniac, even as a baby she was always fussy and never sleepy. Her grandfather has tried so many things over the years to help her, even a sleep study which was really weird (she literally slept in a lab for a week while doctors watched her) and she’s never doing that again.

Her grandfather is convinced it's a family curse. He’s been plagued with night terrors for as long as he can remember, and he tells her that her father used to sleepwalk so regularly that he had taken to just not sleeping at all. Rey doesn’t remember much about her dad, or her mom for that matter. They both passed when she was really young and it's just been her and her grandfather ever since. She felt bad about leaving him alone in that big empty house back in Coruscant, but she couldn’t turn down the offer when she got accepted to Jakku University.

Jakku University is a prestigious school, but it's technically in the middle of nowhere and it's as far away from her grandfather as she could get without having to cross an ocean. The weather is unforgiving, the summers are unbearably hot and the winters are biting and cold, but Rey couldn’t be happier to get away from her own melancholy past. Plus she’s already made a great group of friends, something she was never able to do back at home because of her grandfather's sordid history.

“We should probably go before we’re late to Ethics, you know Luke will flip.” Rose pulls Rey out of her reverie, and she is thankful for it. They begin to gather their things and shuck on their coats and gloves before heading to their next class together.

-

Rey forgot that tonight is girls night and that she’s supposed to be the one hosting. A little reminder would’ve been nice considering she spent most of her day with Rose at school and she didn’t even so much as mention that they’d be seeing each other again later. It isn't until Rose, Kaydel, and Jannah come barging into her apartment in their pajamas with snacks and extra blankets that she realizes she is supremely unprepared.

“Uh hey guys-” Rey is standing in her kitchen, still sweaty from her sparring session with Master Yoda at the Dagobah Gym. She had only been home for maybe 10 minutes, long enough to guzzle two cups of water and scroll through her twitter feed.

“Hey Rey!” Jannah waggles her eyebrows teasingly. “You look _hot_.”

Kaydel smacks her arm and groans. “That was lame, even for you.” She turns to Rey as they throw their bags and blankets down around her couch. “You forgot we were coming didn’t you? Rose why didn’t you remind her? You know Rey would forget her head if it wasn’t attached to her shoulders!”

“I thought she remembered!” Rose exclaims as she picks up Rey’s big fat tabby cat, Kira. She scratches behind her ears and nuzzles into her fur instead of looking at Rey who is currently glaring at her and wondering why she ever gave Rose a spare key to her apartment.

Rey slips a few bills out of her wallet and leaves them on the kitchen counter. “You all can go ahead and order a pizza, I’m just going to hop in the shower and I’ll be right out.” She trots down the hall into her small bathroom and peels her damp clothes off.

Her shower lasts a lot longer than she intended, but 20 minutes later she steps out into the living room in her favorite pajamas with her wet hair falling at her shoulders dripping dry. They’ve ordered two pizzas, one veggie for Kaydel and of course Rey’s favorite, meat lovers. She settles onto the couch between Rose and Jannah and Kira gives her a dirty look for disturbing her peace from her perch on Rose’s lap. Rey sticks her tongue out at the cat and rolls her eyes. How dare she have a favorite that isn’t Rey?

A scream from the tv distracts Rey from her taunts and she reaches to pick up a slice of pizza while asking “What are we watching?”

“A Nightmare on Elm Street.” Kaydel answers from where she’s sat on the floor in between Jannah’s legs as she shoves a handful of M&Ms into her mouth. Rey has seen that movie, multiple times and this looks nothing like it. “Well it's the shitty 2010 version, they didn’t have the classic for rent.”

Rey nods and zones out while staring blankly at the screen. She kinda wishes they would’ve picked a different movie considering her sleeping troubles, but it is the week before Halloween after all, and they had been watching horror films every Friday since the first of September. 

“Oh by the way,” Rose reaches down into her bag and pulls out a small little plastic baggie holding a few white pills. “I brought you this.”

“You’ve been holding out on us Tico?” Jannah gasps and snatches it out of her hand, analyzing the bag. “What is this? Adderall? Xanax?”

“Neither!” Rose snatches the bag back and hands it to Rey. “It’s Melatonin….”

Jannah rolls her eyes. “Boring.”

“Combined with CBD….” Rose continues, ignoring Jannah.

“Wait,” Jannah mutes the tv and turns to Rose as Kaydel lets out an indignant yelp. “I’m listening.”

“There’s no THC in it.” Rose rolls her eyes. “It’s just supposed to help you sleep at night. My sister Paige takes them all the time. And we need to have a talk Jannah, seriously what the fuck.”

Jannah just shrugs and Rey lets out a small huff through her nose that she thinks was supposed to be a laugh. Her friends are insane. 

“I don’t know…” Rey eyes the pills warily. She’s never been a fan of medicine, not even for headaches. She’d rather just endure the pain than alter her biology, but the idea of getting a full night’s sleep is very tempting.

“Just try it,” Rose urges and places a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be here with you tonight if you need anything. And if it works, then I’ll just steal a couple more for you.”

“I would also like to try.” Jannah raises her hand and Kaydel yanks it down. 

Rey pushes herself off of the couch and pads into the kitchen. She fills up her same cup from earlier with water from her leaky faucet and bites off half of a pill before swallowing it down. Regret immediately settles in the pit of her stomach and she briefly considers spitting it out, but decides against it.. It’s only half, what’s the harm? She settles back down on the couch with her friends and they finish their movie. After it ends Rey and Rose head to her room while Jannah and Kaydel pull out the bed in the couch. 

It’s exactly 12:37 am when Rey decides she’s going to take the other half of that pill. Her limbs are heavy and she feels tired, but not quite sleepy just yet. Rose snuffles softly beside her when Rey climbs out of bed and tiptoes into the kitchen. She carefully steps over all of their belongings strewn about in the living room and feels around for the plastic baggie on her kitchen counter.

It’s quiet save for the ticking of her wall clock and her leaky faucet that she keeps forgetting to fix. It’s also dark, like super dark and she’s lucky there was still water in her cup from earlier. She’ll soon blame the lack of light for the reason she takes a whole pill instead of the second half, except the real reason is that she had already had half and definitely should’ve brought the other to her room before bed.

When Rey heads back to bed she falls asleep almost immediately. 

-

The next day when Rey wakes up the sun is high in the sky and she feels the most well rested she ever felt in her life, she thinks. She stretches and checks her phone and it’s just past 2 pm, she can’t believe she slept in so late.

Rey walks into her living room to see that her friends are gone and everything is cleaned up. Kira is nowhere to be found which means she has at least been fed, otherwise she would’ve been clawing at Rey by now demanding her breakfast. 

Her body is on autopilot as it carries her into the kitchen and she begins brewing a pot of coffee. She doesn’t need it, Rey surmises, but she’s addicted to the taste so she makes it anyway. She’s standing in the kitchen drinking her cup of coffee black, with four, _yes four_ spoonfuls of sugar when there’s a knock at her door.

It can’t be Rose because she’d just let herself in, so she’s curious as to who else it may be. They painted over her peephole last month when all of the doors in her apartment building got repainted a garish green color and Rey reminds herself once again that she needs to scrape that off sooner rather than later.

When she pulls her front door open she's met with a face full of fur. Kira cries and jumps down away from the pair of hands that were holding her up an arms length away. She threads herself in between Rey’s legs, rubbing and purring loudly as she stares up treacherously at the stranger who just returned her.

“I’m sorry about her,” Rey admonishes, Kyloding down to pick up the furball. “She’s an asshole.”

She finally glances up at the stranger and is caught breathless. This man is, for lack of a better term, breathtaking. He ticks off all of her boxes. Tall? Check. Dark hair? Check. Fucking built? Double check. Rey realizes she’s just standing there gaping when he starts chuckling at her.

“She’s not that bad.” the beautiful stranger smiles. “I mean she did do a number on my arms and tried to claw my face off, but that's understandable I am a stranger after all. But you can call me Kylo.”

“Kylo.” Rey says dreamily. She realizes his hand is outstretched and shakes it, almost too eagerly. “I’m Rey,” she offers. 

“Nice to meet you Rey.” Kylo scratches at the nape of his neck with his free hand and she has half a mind to grab that one too. His hands are BIG and she’s having some not so innocent thoughts about that.

“Would you like to come in?” She blurts out. “For coffee? I made coffee.” 

_Smooth_. Rey thinks to herself.

“Sure, I’d love a cup.” Kylo steps his hulking frame into her apartment and closes the door behind himself. Rey is pulling at her hair and fixing her sleep shirt when he follows her into the kitchen. 

“How do you take your coffee?” She asks, already pouring him a mug.

“Just black is fine.” Kylo thanks her when she hands him the mug. He sits on a barstool across from where she’s standing and smiles after taking his first sip. “That’s good stuff.”

Rey is a bit of a coffee snob herself and preens at his compliment. “It’s imported. From Chandrila.”

“Well that explains why I like it so much.” Kylo smirks. “I’m from Chandrila.”

“I’m from Coruscant.” She tells him. “So we were kinda like neighbors… Like before, I mean..” Rey is babbling and she can’t stop.

Kylo chuckles again and sets down his cup of coffee. “You know, you’re adorable when you’re nervous.” His eyes darken and Rey gulps.

“I uh- what? I’m not- I mean.” It's like word vomit, she can't string together an actual sentence and she keeps shrugging.

He reaches forward over the counter one hand grabs her mug and sets it aside and the other is on her face. He can literally palm her entire face and she is reminded of just how _big_ his hands are. 

Rey lurches forward, melting into his touch as he rubs his thumb across her temple. Kylo is looking back and forth between her eyes and her lips and she knows she looks dumb, mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish. 

It feels like time is standing still around them. Her faucet stops leaking, and she can’t hear her clock ticking away on the wall behind her anymore either.

Kylo leans forward and captures her in a kiss. It’s slow and languid at first and Rey feels like she’s been teleported to another dimension. She opens her mouth up to him and he tastes like coffee and toothpaste and she’s instantly reminded that she hasn’t brushed her teeth yet.

Rey pulls back and in the blink of an eye he’s standing before her. He seems even taller than before, Kylo bent almost completely in half to meet her. She’s up on her tiptoes clawing at his big ears and she keeps bumping into his big nose and she’s starting to think everything about this guy is just big.

He slides his hands down from where they’re resting on her waist to the curve of her ass and lifts her up easily onto the counter. Rey slats her legs open and he fits himself between them as he starts pulling at her shirt. She pulls away only long enough to yank it off and then closes the space in between them again. He starts pawing at her breasts and Rey moans into Kylo’s mouth.

“Please,” is all she says.

Kylo growls low and throaty and rips the bralette she was wearing right in half. She’s shocked and she has half a mind to complain because that was one of her favorite bras and it was so cute too! But he starts mouthing at her breasts and the thought dissipates. 

He gathers a nipple into his mouth and laves at it meticulously, while rolling the other between his fingers. His hand that is not her breast is kneading at her ass and Rey feels like all of her nerve endings are on fire. Kylo switches to the opposite nipple and Rey moans out loud. She pulls him back up to her mouth and he presses in his close, his body flush against hers. His cock brushes up against her cunt and she keens. 

This sparks something in Kylo and he wraps her legs around him and picks her up off the counter. Rey throws her head back in pleasure and starts rutting against him seeking that same delicious friction she just lost as he carries her to her bedroom.

When they get to her room he kicks the door shut behind them and dumps her unceremoniously onto her bed. Rey starts pulling down her sleep shorts and when she looks up again he’s stark naked. His cock is huge, she’s not even sure how it’s going to fit and whimpers at just the thought. She feels her cunt gush with anticipation and makes grabby hands at him.

Kylo slithers onto the bed above her holding himself up with his arms. His cock is sitting heavy on her stomach when he dips one of his hands down to run his knuckle along the wet seam of her panties. Rey melts into the bed and whimpers. She feels like she’s going to combust. He takes mercy on her and pushes her panties aside and to dip his index finger between her folds.

Rey starts rocking her hips forward and he easily adds a second and then third finger. She’s fucking herself up on his fingers as he stares down hungrily as he impales her and when he abruptly pulls away. Kylo sticks his three fingers into her mouth and Rey whines. All words have left her brain and all she can do now is whimper and moan. 

She starts whining in earnest and he shushes her with a wet finger to her lips. She dips her tongue out and licks at it fervently.

“Yeah you like that?” Kylo slips his fingers between her lips. “You like the way you taste on my fingers?” His eyes light up his pupils a bright unnatural red, when she takes him into her mouth and wraps her tongue around his finger. 

Rey gasps at the sight but can’t look away, entranced by him. Kylo growls, louder than last time and positions himself right above her cunt. He starts rubbing his cock on her ruined panties and pulls them aside again, this time to dip his cock into her wetness. He slips in easily and she moans loud, head tipped back against her pillows. He goes slow, so slow and Rey is scrambling for purchase. Her hands grip at his biceps and her legs wrap themselves around his thighs.

Once he is fully seated inside of her he lets out a groan. Rey is still panting and writhing beneath him and her cunt is contracting, pulling him in even deeper than she thought he could go. He starts moving, his thrusts shallow and uneven. 

Rey can't stop clenching around him. Her eyes are glued to his scarlet pupils and her mouth is wide open, tongue hanging out lazily to the side. She huffs short fast breaths with every thrust. He grabs her hips and starts moving faster, his thrusts getting deeper and more erratic. Her head bobs as he drives himself into her faster and she yelps when he hits that bundle of nerves inside her cunt that makes her see stars.

“Yes!” Rey yells as she clings to him and his every movement. She starts meeting his thrusts and can feel her orgasm building. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!” She is full on chanting and Kylo leans down to swallow her pleas as he covers her mouth with his own. He reaches one hand down to play with her clit and Rey seizes up immediately. She starts convulsing as she cums, fucking herself down onto his cock. Kylo comes soon after and thrusts himself one last time deep within her cunt.

Rey feels like a livewire. She can feel everything, she feels his hot cum pumping into her, she feels his hands roaming up and down her body, and she feels the kisses he’s peppering along her chest. She sighs contentedly and unwraps herself from around him rolling onto her stomach. She doesn’t feel the weight of Kylo above her anymore and assumes he’s gone off to the bathroom. She yawns and stretches, her limbs used and tired. Rey lets out a happy groan and drifts off shortly after.

-

When Rey wakes up again she rolls over and accidentally smacks Kylo in the face.

Kylo groans and sits up causing their blanket to slip down except it's not Kylo next to Rey, but Rose instead. 

Rose blinks, glancing down at Rey and screams. Rey screams back because why is Rose in her bed? She grabs her phone on her nightstand and unlocks it.

It’s 9:23 am on Saturday.

Wait what?

“Rose? What the fuck?” Rey is so fucking confused.

Kaydel and Jannah come bursting into the room and they scream as well.

“Everybody stop screaming!” Rey yells and sits up. Upon swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she realises that she is naked, save for her torn bra and soiled panties and she ducks back under the blanket. 

“What happened here?” Jannah asks, her voice intrigued.

“Uh, I am also wondering the same thing.” Rose asks from where she’s now standing far across the room in front of Rey’s closet. “Why are you naked, Rey?”

It’s too early for this. Rey is barely awake but she at least has the cognitive brain function to wrap herself in one of her bed sheets. Rose looks terrified, Jannah looks interested, and Kaydel looks confused. Rey is just… Well she’s content really. She got a great night's rest and although it must’ve just been a dream, she feels as though she was fucked thoroughly. That still doesn’t explain what happened to her clothes though.

“I don’t know.” Rey answers honestly. “I guess I had a dream last night. There was this guy, Kylo. I’ve never met him before but it was so hot.”

Rose blinks. “What are you talking about?”

“So this is going to sound weird but I woke up and Kira was gone but then this really sexy guy named Kylo brought her back? And then we had sex? I don’t know guys this isn’t making sense, it was clearly a dream but it felt so real!” Rey slaps her hands over her face and hides in them. 

“So you had a dream that you were hooking up with some guy?” Kaydel asks and Rey nods. “Right, and then you took all your clothes off and ripped your bra in half?”

“I guess?” Rey peeks through her fingers. “This is so embarrassing I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” She turns to where Rose is still pressed against the wall. “I’m so sorry Rose, I have no idea how this happened. It honestly all felt so real, like he was actually here!”

“It’s ok Rey,” Rose moves back over to the bed and rubs between Rey’s shoulders. “I wish I was having really sexy dreams like that. You look truly debauched!”

“Uh- ha, yeah.” Rey blanched. She tucks her wrapped sheet under her arms and shuffles out of the room. In the living room the clock ticks loudly on the wall, her couch is still pulled out, and Kira is sitting on it staring angrily at Rey for disturbing her. “What are you looking at?” Rey glares back.

She sees her empty cup sitting on the kitchen counter next to the bag of pills that Rose brought her and she shudders. It was probably those damn pills that caused all of this, Rey thinks. Rey fills up her empty cup from her leaky faucet and gulps it down when the girls come trotting in behind her.

“You can keep those.” Rose gestures to the pills and Rey tries not to roll her eyes. She gives her a tight lipped smile and nods her thanks. “Also you should shower.” Rose tells her and Rey has half a mind to be offended. She probably should shower all things considering but now that she’s been told to do it she definitely doesn’t want to. “We’ll clean up in here, go ahead.” 

Rey fills up her cup again and slowly makes her way to the bathroom, her sheet dragging behind her. When she emerges from the bathroom her friends are gone, her living room is clean, and her evil cat has been fed. 

She picks up Kira and plops down on the couch with her in her lap. She stares at the door and has half a mind to go banging on all the neighbors doors to find this Kylo. She figures that's a very bad idea and instead opens google on her phone. She types in ‘very real sex dream’.

This leads her down a rabbit hole. Wet dreams. Lucid dreaming. Sleep paralysis. _Sex demons?_

Rey quickly closes the tab and deletes her search history. She throws her phone down on the cushion beside her and slides a hand up over her eyes. She’s not even remotely tired. This is the most rested she’s been, probably in her entire life, yet, all she wants to do is curl up in a ball and go back to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kept this all ambiguous for a reason. you can imagine this taking place in whatever country you'd like. I've named all the cities they're in after planets. 
> 
> also jannah is 100% my self insert character so I hope you love her haha!
> 
> the next part is almost done I don't want to make a definitive chapter count but I'd say this fic will be about 4 or 5 chapters.
> 
> all comments/kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker).


	3. the discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you going to do to me?” Rey asks, breathless. He’s biting his lip now and she can’t stop staring. 
> 
> “Nothing you don’t want me to.”

On Monday after her Folklore and Mythology class Rey pulls aside her professor to ask a question that has been plaguing her all weekend.

“That was a wonderful lecture on Jawa art Ms. Kanata.”

“Oh please child, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maz?”

Maz Kanata was a short old woman with little beady brown eyes and a thin pair of lips she liked to paint cherry red. She had the most extensive collection of crochet hats and was always covered from head to toe in bright colors and eclectic jewelry and if asked about any item she had a long story to tell about where it's from and how she obtained it. Before aging and becoming a professor at Jak U she was an archeologist and self proclaimed “pirate queen.”

Rey shakes her head and continues. “Sorry Maz, I just love how the Jawa people used to-”

“Now as fascinating as the Jawas were, I know that's not what you came to speak with me about today.” Maz stops her. Rey stood standing there looking dumbfounded until Maz gestures for her to sit at the student desk in front of her own large wooden desk.

“You’re right.” Rey sighs when she sinks down into the chair. She was genuinely interested in the scavenger nature of the Jawas, but that’s not why she approached her professor today. “So this is going to sound kind of weird but I uh-” Rey hesitates.

“Don’t be shy Rey.” Maz tells her from where she’s leaning on her desk. Her hands are clasped in front of her and she’s playing with one of the many rings on her fingers. “I know something is bothering you, otherwise you wouldn’t have stayed after class today.”

“I had this dream…” Rey trails off. She can’t do it, it's too embarrassing. 

“Yes?” Maz encourages her to go on.

“Well I- uh in this dream.” Rey continues to stumble and decides she’s going to rip it off like a bandage. If anyone is going to not judge her about the situation it’ll be Maz. “Well I had a very realistic sex dream the other night and I woke up and of my clothes were ripped off and I looked it up online and now I think I might be possesed so I was just wondering if sex demons are real?” She says it all in one breath, the words come out so fast that she isn’t even sure if Maz understood her.

“Hmmm,” is all Maz says before slinking back behind her large desk. She’s so small that she almost disappears behind it when she leans down and picks up a book from one of her many drawers. Rey sits there and watches her sift through the book, wringing her hands in anticipation. “Aha, yes here it is!” Maz says after flipping through several pages. She pulls on her thick pair of glasses from where they sat atop her head and begins to read. “Looks like you’ve got yourself an incubus.”

Rey sputters a bit. “A what now?”

“A sex demon.” Maz reiterates. “He preys upon women while they’re sleeping and engages in sexual activity with them.” Maz continues to read. “It says here that sex with an incubus in a dream can feel real.”

“Oh my gosh… I am actually possessed..” Rey holds her head in her hands. “I don’t know how I managed to do it, but here I am.”

“Yes well, that or you just a very good dream my dear.” Maz closes the book and looks at Rey inquisitively. “Did you somehow summon or invite this demon?”

“I don’t think so…” Rey thinks for a long while. “Well in my dream he was at my apartment and I invited him in, does that count?”

Maz nods, listening to Rey. “So it seems.” She pushes away from the desk. “I know very little of these demons. This has more to do with religion than mythology I’m afraid.” She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and then hands it to Rey. “Professor Kenobi may be able to help you with this one, pay him a visit and tell him I sent you.”

Rey stares down at the piece of paper that Maz just handed her. It reads,  _ Professor Kenobi, Religious Studies _ and has his phone number and office hours written underneath. Rey thanks Maz and stuffs the paper deep into her pocket before exiting the classroom.

She slumps against the wall in the hallway and sighs. She doesn’t really want to go talk to some strange man about her possible demonic possession. She didn’t even want to talk to Maz about it. Once again, all she wants to do is go home, curl up with her cat and go to sleep.

So she does.

-

When Rey gets home she changes into a pair of leggings, feeds Kira then makes herself dinner and settles down on her couch to watch some tv. She turns on a movie that she hardly pays attention to and thinks about the pills still sitting on the counter in the kitchen. She knows she shouldn’t, but she has a feeling she won’t be able to sleep if she doesn’t take one.

Rey finishes her food and washes her dishes, but the whole time she can’t stop eyeing the bag. Once she’s put away her plate and cleaned out her refrigerator and found a pair of pliers to tighten her leaky sink, Rey has run out of things to do.

She makes herself a cup of tea and decides she’s going to read a book in hopes that it’ll put her to sleep. Rey sets her cup of tea down on her living room table and goes to grab her favorite book off the shelf in her bedroom. On her way back she gives in with a sigh and grabs the bag of pills. She settles down onto her couch, legs criss crossed underneath a blanket and begins to sip at her tea. Rey pulls out the other half of the pill she took a few nights ago and pops it into her mouth before she can talk herself out of it.

It’s only half and it's about 6 pm, Rey figures this is more than enough time for the effects to wear off before tomorrow. She opens the book to where she left off during her current reread and Kira hops up into her lap. Rey pets at her idly as she waits for the pill to kick in. 

-

Naboo is always so beautiful this time of year. The weather is always perfect for a dip so she rolls up the bottom of her leggings before stepping into the ocean. The light waves lap at her feet and Rey digs her toes into the sand.

Rey loves Naboo. She used to spend her summer vacations here with her grandfather and he’d recount his glory days as a politician, before the corruption. Sometimes she wishes he’d raised her here in Naboo instead of Coruscant, but she figures he’s not too welcome around these parts nowadays. Whenever they’d visit Naboo he’d drop Rey off at their vacation home and disappear almost for days. She knows he had some nefarious dealings going on, but relished in the fact that he at least had the decency to never bring her into it.

The way life just seems to move slower here on Naboo, that's what Rey enjoys the most. Jakku is a bit like that too, she thinks. The hustle and bustle of the fast paced city life in Coruscant has always made her feel like an outsider in her own home. But right here standing in the sand, watching the sun slowly set beyond the water. This just feels right.

Rey is at least aware that she is dreaming this time when she spots him. 

She sees a lone figure walking towards her from across the beach. Rey sits and waits staring off into the sunset until she can feel someone looming beside her.

“Naboo is always beautiful this time of year,” he voices her thoughts and Rey looks up at him. He’s still as gorgeous as she remembers. Dark tousled hair, plush lips, and an intense soul bearing stare. She cracks a smile and he sits down next to her.

“I’ve always loved it here.” Rey replies turning back toward the water. “My grandpa is from Naboo, so I’d spend a lot of summers here… mostly alone, but that’s how I liked it.”

He stares at her for a long time without saying anything. Rey can feel the heat of his stare and her body starts to tingle. He hasn’t even touched her yet and she’s already shaking. “My grandmother was from Naboo.” He finally replies.

“Kylo,” she says his name and turns toward him. His eyes flash bright red like they did last time and she can’t help but lick her lips in anticipation. “What’s going on here?” Rey asks, gesturing between the two of them. “Like are you real or just a figment of my imagination?”

He pinches her thigh and Rey yelps. “Did that feel real?”

“Ouch!” she rubs her thigh through her leggings. “What was that for? You could’ve just said yes!”

“Yeah, but it was more fun this way.” He brushes her hand away and replaces it with his hand on her thigh instead. Rey stares down at it and thinks about how a couple nights ago he was three fingers deep in her.

“So how does this work?” She glances up at him. Swallowing down the lump in her throat. He’s still not easy to talk to, but at least she’s not stumbling over her words this time. “I haven’t seen you in three days. Do you just pop up whenever you want? Are you a demon? Why me? Are you going to kill me? Do you also haunt other people?”

Kylo squeezes her thigh and she stops talking. “First of all, I do not  _ haunt _ people. I’m not a ghost. And no, I’m not going to kill you.” He smiles devilishly and Rey blinks. Ok, so he’s just not going to answer the other questions then. Cool. She’s still not sure if his intentions are to kill her or not. His answer was not very believable.

His hand brushes the inside of her thigh and she closes her eyes. Yes, yes, yes, this is what she’s been waiting for. He rubs his thumb up and down, so close to where she wants it to be and she can feel the heat of his hand like it's burning a hole through her leggings. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Rey asks, breathless. He’s biting his lip now and she can’t stop staring. 

“Nothing you don’t want me to.” Kylo says and captures her in a kiss. She falls back into the sand and he’s hovering above her, one big hand still on her thigh and the other sliding up and down her torso. Rey moans into the kiss and Kylo pulls away. “These need to come off,” he snaps his fingers and suddenly her leggings are gone.

“How did you-” she starts to ask but thinks better of it. Nothing here makes sense, so there’s no point in trying to figure him out. At least, not right now. Not when the pad of his thumb is brushing up against her clit outside of her panties. “Kylo please!” Rey cries.

She can feel her cunt dripping already and chases the friction when he pulls his hand away. In the blink of an eye he’s nestled down between her legs looking up at her with bright red eyes. Kylo gives an experimental lick, a big fat wet stripe, on her panties and Rey whimpers. 

He pulls her panties aside and dips his tongue into her cunt and Rey wails. Her whole body is vibrating with excitement. Kylo hooks her legs over his shoulders and slaps her pussy with the back of one of his hands, the other still kneading into her thigh. Rey wracks with pleasure and he does it again. She thinks she can come from just this sensation alone.

She hears Kylo snap again and her panties are gone. Her mouth is watering at the sight of him watching her watching him. He slips three fingers into her easily and Rey gushes. He starts pumping his fingers in and out her soaked cunt, his eyes locked with hers. The drag of his fingers in and out of her has her legs shaking and Rey feels lightheaded. She knows she’s going to come soon.

As if he can sense her impending orgasm Kylo bends his head down and licks at her clit. Rey cries out and struggles to keep her head up to watch his ministrations. He rolls his tongue around the bud while continuing to finger Rey and when he sucks she comes, hard. Rey’s legs clamp down around Kylo’s head and she fucks herself further down onto his face and fingers as she convulses. 

Rey’s still riding his face when he pulls his fingers out of her with a wet squelch. She watches as Kylo pulls away and sucks his fingers into her mouth and she trembles. She feels empty and wants him back inside of her. Kylo leans down and catches her in a kiss, licking into her mouth. She savors the taste of herself on his tongue and chases after him as he moves to stand.

“You taste so good,” Kylo tells her. His eyes melt from honeyed brown to bright red again and Rey feels hypnotized. Like she could stare into those eyes all day. But she blinks and he’s gone. Just like that. One moment he’s standing above her looking at her like she’s an all you can eat buffet, and the next she’s alone and half naked on the beach in Naboo.

When Rey wakes up again she’s alone on her couch. There’s a big wet stain where she’s laying that she’s going to have to clean,  _ ugh _ , and her underwear and leggings are nowhere to be found. 

Rey stands up and pulls up the cushions, then checks behind the couch. Nothing. Where did they even go? First her pajamas, now her leggings. If Kylo keeps it up, he’s going to owe her an entire new wardrobe.

-

Rey sets up a meeting with Professor Kenobi on Wednesday after her class with Maz. She’s standing in front of his office door which is closed, pacing back and forth, hesitant to knock. As she finally builds up the courage to lift her fist up to the door a voice from inside calls out.

“You can come on in, it's open!”

Rey gasps. She opens the door and steps in, quietly closing it behind her. “How did you know I was there?” She asks from where she’s pressed against the back of the door, too on edge to step forward.

“Well I had a feeling,” Professor Kenobi says from where he’s sitting at his desk shuffling through papers. “Plus I could hear you pacing outside.” He smiles, warm and soft. “Please, come sit.” He gestures to the chair across from his desk.

“Oh ok,” Rey says lamely and takes the offered seat. “Thanks for meeting me, I’m Rey Palpatine.” She eyes the black placard on his desk.  _ Dr. Obi W. Kenobi _ . He has all kinds of knick knacks scattered along his desk and behind him a very old looking sword is mounted on the wall. It has the initials A.S. carved into the plate below it, and although he’s given her no reason to be, Rey is anxious.

“Palpatine?” he raises a brow. “Any relation to Senator Sheev Palpatine of Naboo?”

Rey ducks her head, not meeting the man's eyes. She hates the way people judge her when they find out about her tainted lineage.. “Yes,”  _ unfortunately _ “He’s my grandfather.” She looks up at the professor from where she’s playing with her hands in her lap. “Do you know him?”

Professor Kenobi shrugs. “I know of him. He was quite close with one of my colleagues.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, how can I help you Rey? Maz tells me you’ve been plagued by a demon of sorts?”

“Yes.” Rey nods. “I only see him in my dreams and he uh- well when I do see him we always-” She feels so stupid even saying it out loud. What if Kylo isn’t a demon and he’s just some hot guy she’s imagined up in her dreams? She’s about to expose herself to this complete stranger, and for what? Because she’s had a couple of wet dreams?

“Ok let’s start here. What does this demon look like?” Professor Kenobi asks. He flips open a journal and pulls a pen out of the drawer beside him.

“Well, like a man actually. A very handsome man. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes…” She tries not to go too in depth with her description of him.  _ ‘Huge cock’ _ she wants to say.

Rey watches as he writes something down on a sheet of paper. “Very good.” He smiles up at her encouragingly. “And has he spoken to you at all? What does he sound like?”

“Uh normal?” She doesn’t know where he’s going with this. “He told me he’s from Chandrila. Which was weird since he’s you know… Oh, and his name is Kylo.”

Professor Kenobi stops writing. “What was that?”

“What?” Rey is instantly alarmed. “Which part?”

“His name.” Kenobi stands. “You said his name is Kylo. As in Kylo Ren?” He heads over to a bookcase in the corner of his office and pulls out a journal almost identical to the one he’s been writing in.

“I never got a surname but yes, I guess. He just told me his name was Kylo….” Rey is wringing at her hands now. “Does that mean something?”

“I believe so.” Kenobi sits in the seat beside her. He flips open his journal and points at a drawing of a demon that looks nothing like the Kylo who has visited her twice now. This depiction has long horns and sharp teeth, it hardly looks like a man at all. “Kylo Ren is one of the oldest demons around.” he points at the drawing. “He’s the Lord of the Demons of Ren and the fact that he would come visit you personally is quite… well, interesting.”

“Wait how do you know- what? How?” Rey doesn’t even know where to begin.

“I’ve been studying religion my entire life, Rey.” Kenobi tells her. “Kylo Ren is one of the most notorious night demons of all time. Not many people have seen him and lived to tell the tale.”

Rey is in shock. Her ears are ringing, all she sees is red, and she’s sure she’s shaking like a leaf as well. She can’t believe that she somehow is being seduced by well- she doesn’t even know what to refer to him as anymore. Calling him Kylo seems way out of the question now. She thanks Professor Kenobi and stands up, knees wobbly as she runs out of the door. She can hear the professor calling after her but she feels like she can’t breathe and she has to get out of there immediately.

It’s freezing outside, and Rey couldn’t be happier. She feels like her whole body is on fire. She throws her bag on the ground and rips off her coat and sweater underneath until she’s standing outside in just her t-shirt and jeans. People all around are looking at her like she’s grown a pair of horns but Rey doesn’t care. She’s sucking down big gulping breaths, head tilted up to the sky when she feels a hand on her elbow.

“Are you ok?” the stranger asks. 

Rey blinks and looks around to see various students around the quad staring at her inquisitively. 

“Yes,” she picks up her sweater and jacket. “Just stressed about midterms, you know.” She huffs out a laugh and collects her bag. “Thank you though!”

Rey takes off running toward the library. When she gets inside she settles into a table toward the back and goes off in search of what she came here for. She finds every book she can on ancient mythology and religion and tosses them all on her table.

She finds several scripts about sex demons, incubi is what they’re called, but no mentions of Kylo Ren. She reads off what Maz had previously told her. These demons come to women in their sleep and repeatedly engage in sexual activity with them, which all checks out. So why isn’t his name anywhere in these books?

One book says that the ancient Gungan people were all plagued with incubi. The entire race had gone mad and now they don’t even exist anymore. 

Rey shudders.

Maybe she’s going crazy?

That has to be the only explanation.

“Are you writing a paper on Kylo Ren?” someone asks and Rey’s head pops up. It’s the same student who helped her outside. He’s leaning his hands on the table in front of her, peering at her inquisitively.

“You know who that is?” Rey asks. Tone hushed partly because they are in a library but also because although she’s only seen him in her dreams, she’s afraid  _ he _ will hear.

“Know him?” the stranger bends his head down low, matching her volume. “I’ve seen him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe can anyone guess who the stranger is? 👀
> 
> like always all comments/kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker).


	4. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the fact that after only two meetings she’s obsessed with Kylo. He’s all she thinks about, during class, in the shower, at night when she’s masturbating. When she closes her eyes all she sees is him.
> 
> _It’s been one week, Rey. Get a grip._

The stranger introduces himself as Finn and takes a seat across from her. 

“So you’ve seen him too?” Rey asks. She’s still in disbelief, not sure if she heard him correctly. “You’ve seen Kylo Ren?” She whispers, looking around to see if anyone is watching them. No one else is around but it feels like someone is staring at her. It’s burning a hole through the back of her head.

“I have.” Finn nods solemnly. “In my dreams.” He looks around too, then back at Rey curiously.

Rey gasps, and claps a hand over her mouth. She can’t believe it. She wonders if Kylo is fucking Finn in his dreams too. “And does he uh- well you know?” Hearing someone else say it will make this all too real, and she’s still not sure if any of this is actually happening or not. Maybe this is all one big elaborate dream and when she wakes up Rose will be next her and it’ll be Saturday morning all over again. Maybe.

Finn’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?” He looks like he’s trying to be polite, but also like he’s about to bolt any second. He probably thinks she’s crazy. Hell, Rey even thinks she’s crazy too.

“What does he do… in your dreams?” Rey doesn’t want to just outright ask him. She doesn’t even know this guy.  _ Does he fuck you? Is he giving you some of the best orgasms you’ve ever had in your life? _

“He’s just there.” Finn shrugs. His eyes go glassy for a second like he’s lost in thought and he gets very quiet before speaking again. “Sometimes on the edges. I see his face in a crowd of people. He’s never spoken to me but he’s always there, you know?”

Wait, what? Are they even talking about the same person or well er-demon? “Wait so he doesn’t- he isn’t like-”

“I’ve never spoken to him if that’s what you’re asking.” Finn tells her quietly like it’s a secret. “I just see him. A lot.”

Interesting. Rey doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or scream. One one hand, at least he’s not looking at her like she’s lost it or treating her like a wild animal. But on the other she’s not even sure if he’s playing with her or not. This could all be an elaborate hoax for all Rey knows. Rey has only ever had sexual encounters with Kylo in her dreams. The fact that Finn just sees him, it doesn’t make sense. Something isn’t adding up.

“I spoke to someone about this.” Rey rubs her temples as she speaks. “He said most people who see Kylo don’t live long enough to tell their story…” She looks up at Finn and he doesn’t seem even slightly surprised by this news. “How much do you know about him?”

“Not much.” Finn fiddles with one of the books on the table. “Just what I’ve read in these books. I’m too scared to tell anyone about all of this, well except for my boyfriend and therapist.”

“Your therapist?”

“Yeah she thinks that I have repressed trauma and that it's manifesting in the form of Kylo Ren.” Finn says so nonchalantly and Rey wishes she was as relaxed as he is about the whole situation. The whole being possessed by a demon situation. “I let her think whatever she wants as long as she keeps giving me my sleeping pills.”

“Pills?” Rey crowds in close, practically climbing on the table. “What kind of pills?”

“The good kind.” Finn winks. “The kind of pills that knock you out and keep you out. I couldn’t sleep a single night without them.”

The pills. That’s the key. Rey thanks Finn and stands. She scribbles down her number on a sheet of paper and slides it over to him before making a swift exit out of the library.

She’s way too pent up to go home now and decides she’ll stop by Dagobah and see if Master Yoda is free for a session. Rey has always been super active. She used to go for runs early in the morning after sleepless nights back home in Coruscant. Exercise has always been the only way she can clear her foggy mind.

Rose texts Rey and asks if she’s alright. They haven’t seen each other since Saturday morning and Rey thinks this is the longest they’ve gone without hanging out since they’ve become friends. Rey texts her back and tells her that she’s alright, just not feeling well and declines Rose’s offer to come over and bring soup. She tells Rose it’s probably nothing but that she doesn’t want to get her sick anyway and to stay safe at home away from her. 

It’s a lie anyway, she doesn’t feel sick. But she does intend on seeing Kylo tonight and she’d rather be alone when it happens.

-

Rey is pissed. It’s Saturday and she hasn’t seen Kylo the past four nights despite the fact that she’s been taking Paige’s pills every single night. After speaking with Finn she was convinced that the pills were the key to seeing Kylo, but it seems as though she was very wrong and on top of that now she’s out of pills. 

It feels like it did before, she’s always been tired and grumpy but now also pent up with sexual frustration. She got away with not sleeping over at Jannah’s apartment last night for their weekly sleepover by saying that she still felt a bit sick, but Rose wasn’t taking no for an answer today.

Rose is currently dragging her around shopping at the only crappy little mall they have in Jakku, the Niima Outlet Mall and Rey feels like an awful friend because she really doesn’t want to be there. She can tell that Rose senses that something is off because of the way she’s eyeing her. Just as Rey is about to make up an excuse about not feeling well enough to shop to beg off home, Rose confronts her.

“What’s going on Rey?” Rose slows her stride to keep up with Rey.

“What do you mean?” Rey can’t even look her in the eyes when she answers. She stares into the stores as they pass instead.

Rose grabs her arm and they come to a stop in front of a discounted mattress store. Rey stares up at the girl sleeping soundly on the poster and feels like the universe is mocking her.

“Are you ok Rey?” Rose asks her, voice laden with concern. “I just feel like somethings up lately and you aren’t talking to me about it. Jan and Kay have noticed as well.”

How does she tell her best friend that she thinks she was being possessed by a demon who gave her two mind blowing orgasms, and that she’s upset because there’s a possibility that he’s gone forever now? Rey feels ridiculous just thinking about it. She sits on a nearby bench and sighs. Rose follows, placing a hand on her knee.

“I know I’ve been a shitty friend lately, I’m sorry.” Rey starts and Rose shakes her head to protest but Rey stops her. “I know I have been ok, but I just haven't been sleeping lately and I feel worse than usual. My mind, it’s all over the place I can’t concentrate. I just- I don’t know what to do Rose.”

“Oh my gosh Rey I wish you would’ve told me that it was happening again.” Rose pulls Rey into a tight hug. “I am here for you always, you know that right?”

Rey nods because yes, she does know that. Rose is the best friend that Rey has ever had and if she wasn’t so caught up with trying to figure out who and what Kylo is she would’ve come to her ages ago. Now she’s sitting here and Rose is looking at her with those big sad eyes and Rey just feels even worse.

It’s just that the not sleeping thing isn’t what's bothering her. She’s been an insomniac her entire life, and she’s convinced that will never change. It’s the fact that after only two meetings she’s obsessed with Kylo. He’s all she thinks about, during class, in the shower, at night when she’s masturbating. When she closes her eyes all she sees is him.

_ It’s been one week, Rey. Get a grip. _

Rose offers to sleep over at Rey’s apartment tonight for company and Rey lets her. She knows that denying Rose this, after practically ignoring her all week will only make matters worse, plus Rey decides she could use the company to keep her mind off Kylo.

-

On Monday Rey skips class to go see Finn’s therapist. She introduces herself as Dr. Phasma and shakes Rey’s hand before leading her into her office. She has the coldest hands Rey has ever touched, and her office is even colder. Everything is monochromatic. The walls are black and lined with shelves of books, against the far wall is a velvet black couch and across from it is a leather black chair. Phasma gestures for Rey to sit on the couch as she takes a seat across from her.

“So Miss Palpatine,” Phasma looks up at her through her eyeglasses. She looks very intimidating and hasn’t smiled once, not even when introducing herself. “I’ll start by asking what brings you here to see me?”

Rey knows she looks awful. She hasn't slept a wink for the past six nights, and while she’s always had troubles falling asleep and staying asleep she’s never just full on not slept at all before this. There are deep dark bags under her eyes and she can hardly bring herself to smile. It’s been days since she’s gone for a run or been to the gym because she’s exhausted and this couch is so comfortable that if she could she would fall asleep right here.

“Can’t sleep,” is all that Rey can muster with a shrug of her shoulders and Phasma hums.

Phasma nods and writes something down on her notepad with a chrome fountain pen. “How long has this been going on for?”

“My whole life.” Rey laughs as she sinks back further into the couch. “But uh, about a week now I guess.”

Phasma hums again but doesn’t write anything down this time. Instead, she stares at Rey inquisitively.

“What?” Rey snaps. She’s just staring at her and not saying anything. Rey isn’t here to actually be therapized… analyzed?  _ Whatever _ . She’s just here for her drugs. That’s what the pills are after all. Prescription drugs. _Mmm_ the good stuff, according to Finn.

“Are you having any symptoms related to your insomnia?” Phasma runs her fingers through her short blonde hair and sits back.

For as tired as she is, Rey is acutely aware of every single move this woman makes. The way that she was unsettled by Professor Kenobi is nothing compared to how uncomfortable she is right now with Dr. Phasma. She’s looking at Rey like she knows everything she needs to know about her already, and that all of this is just a formality.

“Yeah, I can’t sleep.” Rey bites out and rolls her eyes. She lays her head back and blinks up at the ceiling so that she doesn’t have to see Phasma’s icy blue eyes staring into hers.

“Okay so irritability would be one,” Phasma says and Rey hears her scribbling on her notepad again. “Anything else? Fatigue? Depression? Anxiety?”

Rey laughs again. “All of the above? Plus I can’t pay attention in class and my already shitty memory is even worse now. I don’t even remember if I fed my cat this morning or not.”

“Well lucky for you Rey these are all normal symptoms of insomnia. So we can rule out anything critical.” Phasma adjusts her glasses on her nose. “When you do sleep, what do you see Rey? Do you dream?”

Rey is tired enough that talking about Kylo out loud isn’t as unbearable as it usually is. The words just fall out of her mouth. “I do yeah, I dream about this guy. I’ve never seen him before but he’s so gorgeous.” She says dreamily and Phasma just continues to nod while writing. “He’s tall and has dark hair and angular features. So sexy.”

“And does this guy have a name?”

“Yeah, his name is Kylo.” Rey closes her eyes and shudder wracks through her body. “Kylo Ren.”

Phasma stops writing. 

Rey is feeling a sense of deja vu, like when she told Kenobi all of this before. When Rey opens her eyes Dr. Phasma is smiling at her, a big toothy grin that doesn’t at all fit her personality.

“So uh- are you going to help me get to sleep at night or what?” Rey says, suddenly very eager to get the hell out of there and far away from this woman.

Phasma stands and walks over to her black desk with metallic features. She pulls out another notepad and begins scribbling something down with her chrome fountain pen. “This should help.” Phasma continues to grin as she rips off the paper and hands it to Rey. “You can go get this filled at First Order Pharmacy, it’s just down the road. I’ll call ahead and let them know you’re on your way.”

Rey looks down at the piece of paper that Phasma has just handed her. It’s a prescription. She mirrors Phasma’s goofy looking grin and stands. “Thank you so much Dr. Phasma.” She runs out of the office before the doctor can change her mind.

She can’t wait to see Kylo again.

-

They’re in a club when they meet next. The music is loud and the bass is pumping in time with Rey’s heartbeats. She’s in her nightgown that she bought when she went shopping with Rose. It’s red and silky except for the trim that is black lace. Rey feels uncomfortable standing still in her pajamas while the sea of bodies are thrumming around her. Rey’s eyes dart around the room looking for Kylo. She doesn’t see him anywhere and people keep pushing up on her. 

Rey is annoyed and ready to wake up already when someone grabs her waist. Her head snaps as she turns around and finds herself face to face with Kylo. Well kind of. He’s like a whole head taller than her. His mouth moves likes he’s saying something but she can’t hear him above the music. 

“KYLO!” Rey yells as he starts moving her hips in time with the beat. “Can we do this somewhere quieter?” He ignores her and continues moving. “Somewhere with less people?” Rey yanks herself out of his grip. “Kylo, I really wanted to talk to you!”

Kylo frowns but nods and with the snap of his fingers they are transported. The scenery around them changes and Rey looks around to find that they are standing in the middle of a graveyard. An unnerving feeling settles in the pit of her stomach and she reflexively takes a step closer to him.

“Is this quiet enough for you?” Kylo asks sarcastically. Rey nods and tries to act like she’s not creeped out but she is and she knows that he is aware when he grabs her arm when she crowds in close. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I’ve missed you.” Rey says, truthfully. She’s standing in the middle of a graveyard staring up at him. He starts rubbing circles on her arm with his hand like he did that time on the beach and she feels at ease. “I’m so happy to see you.”

Kylo leans down and captures her in a kiss, it's soft and makes her feel warm all over despite being in a graveyard in only her nightgown. His hands roam down to her ass and he squeezes both cheeks in his large hands. Rey squeals as he picks her up and hoists her on top of a gravestone. Rey has missed this so much. The feel of his lips on hers, and his big hands kneading her like dough. She’s like putty in his hands. But she really does need to talk to him.

“Before we get to that,” Rey pulls away as much as it hurts her to do so. “I really do need to talk to you.” She hops down from the gravestone and puts some distance between them so she won’t be tempted again.

Kylo is staring at her with a hunger in his eyes that makes her knees feel weak. His eyes flash red and he sucks his lips between his teeth before gesturing for her to continue.

“I um- I have some questions.” Rey hates how she still gets so flustered around him. They’ve seen each other naked and he’s been inside of her for fucks sake, what is she so worried about? “I know what you are.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and hops up on top of the gravestone she just vacated. “That’s not a question.”

“I’ve asked around about you. You’re a demon.” She looks around as if someone else will pop up, maybe out of a grave. “A  _ sex demon _ .” She whispers so the zombies won't hear her.

Kylo laughs, like full body laughs, and Rey huffs in annoyance. His feet are dangling from his high perch and he’s looking down on her condescendingly. If he wasn’t so good at giving her orgasms Rey thinks she would absolutely hate him.

“I’m not a sex demon.” He holds his left hand up and places the right over his heart as if he’s swearing in under oath. “I promise. I just like having sex with  _ you _ .”

Rey blushes. That makes her feel better, at least she knows he’s not also fucking Finn or Paige or whoever else. “But you are a demon?” Rey knows he is, but she still wants to hear him admit it.

Kylo doesn't answer but instead shrugs. 

Rey stomps off away from him in no particular direction and then thinks better of it. She has no idea where they are or where she’s going. She knows none of this is real, but it's still super creepy. When she turns around he’s standing in front of her, eyeing her like he wants to devour her. Rey doesn’t want to do this right now, well actually she does, but she just wanted to talk first. But the way he’s looking at her has her weak in the knees and she can already feel her pussy throbbing.

“I’ve heard you’ve been talking about me.” Kylo grabs her by the wrist and pulls her hand up to his lips. “You already know who I am.” He sucks a finger into his mouth and Rey bites her lip.

“You-you’re a night demon.” Rey chokes out as her pussy continues to pulse. She’s so suppressed that she thinks this alone is going to make her come.

Kylo nods and sucks another one of her fingers into his mouth. His eyes turn bright red again and this time they stay that way.

“And w-what do you do?” Rey swallows down a moan. “To people- when they sleep?”

“Mostly just watch.” Kylo says innocently. “Whether they want me to or not.”

Who wouldn’t want him watching them? Rey wishes he was watching her every second of every day. Maybe he is.

“Have you ever heard of a nightmare?” Kylo asks and Rey nods. “Yeah that’s me. Nightmare, night demon, sleep paralysis demon… Old hag, that one hurts, I’m not that old.”

“So you just… watch people sleep?” Rey doesn’t believe him. From the way Professor Kenobi was going on about him, she feels like he must be much worse.  _ Lord of the Demons of Ren _ is what he called him. That means there's more of them, and he's the one in charge.

“Among other things.” Kylo shrugs off her question and grins devilishly. 

“What other things?”

“That’s enough questions for one night.” He pops her fingers out of his mouth. “I don’t have you for much longer, you’re going to wake up soon.”

“B-but I just fell asleep.” Rey has no way of actually knowing how long she’s been asleep but it feels like it's only been a few minutes. 

He swoops her up in his arms again and walks them back to the large gravestone he placed her on earlier and sets her back down again. “I like this,” he plays with the lace of her nightgown. “I’ll let you keep this one, so you can wear it again.”

“Where do all of my clothes go?” Rey asks, spreading her legs for him to stand between.

“Mm mm, no more questions remember?” Kylo dips a hand between her thighs and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise when he finds that she’s not wearing any panties. “Naughty girl.” He says and Rey’s toes curl at the praise.

“For you,” Rey says, spreading her legs wider. “So naughty, only for you. Please, Kylo.” She whines head tipped back in pleasure when he dips three fingers into her already dripping wet cunt. 

“Have you been waiting patiently for my cock?” He asks, lips pressed close to her ear and Rey lets out a loud moan. She doesn’t care if the zombies hear anymore. She hopes they hear how thoroughly she’s about to get fucked.

“Yes, yes please, yes!” She nods, tongue hanging out of her mouth like a dog.

“Good. I’ve been aching to be in your tight little pussy again.” He starts really working his fingers in her and Rey cries out again. 

Before Rey can start begging again Kylo pulls his fingers out and wraps her legs around his waist. When Rey looks down his shirt and pants are already gone and his big fat cock is staring right at her. Her mouth waters at the sight and she really wants to get her lips wrapped around his cock just as Kylo tsks. “We’ll have time for that soon enough,” he says as if he’s reading her thoughts and Rey tries to tuck _mind reader_ away into her memory bank, although she knows she won't remember anything other than getting railed by the morning.

He slides his cock between the lips of her cunt and without any preamble, he slips inside. Rey exclaims and grabs at his back, her nails clawing into his skin. She fucks herself down on his cock as she stares into his wine red eyes. She’s transfixed by both his stare and his cock impaling her. Kylo shoves his fingers that were just knuckle deep in her cunt between her lips and Rey wails around his digits. She sucks the taste of herself right off of him and is on the precipice of her orgasm when he drives his fingers deeper and she gags. The sensation knocks Rey over the edge and she comes hard, pussy clenching around Kylo while her body spasms. 

“Fuck Rey you’re so good,” Kylo groans as he comes right after her, cock pulsing deep within her. “So good for me.”

Rey continues to shudder through the throes of her orgasm and Kylo’s praise. She pulls his hand out of her mouth and kisses at his palm as he slowly fucks himself through his own orgasm. She wishes they had more time but knows he has to go.

“When will I see you again?” Rey asks, still full seated on his soft cock.

Kylo kisses her temple and whispers in her ear, “I’ll be here whenever you want me, sweetie.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that I'm obsessed with fingers/fingering?
> 
> also do you guys prefer pussy or cunt? I tend to go back and forth but irl I love both 🤪
> 
> like always all comments/kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker).


End file.
